


What Happened with Judy and Eddie

by Karmageddon



Series: All the News Not in the Christmas Letter [2]
Category: 9 to 5 (1980)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Epistolary, F/M, Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/pseuds/Karmageddon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



Dear Doralee, 

I promised you an update on Judy and Eddie. I don’t want to get ahead of myself on this, and I don’t think I am—and by the way, of course Judy told me I could tell you this stuff. 

(She says she’s tried to call you and either the hotel says you’re not there at the moment, or you’ve already checked out or what have you, so please call her.) 

Anyway, Judy and Eddie went on their ninth (!) date this weekend, and she went to Oakland to meet his family on Sunday. So I would say things are serious. I had a serious talk with her at the beginning about she does not have to date anybody. She does not need to get married, etc., etc., it’s ok to date some guys casually just to get a feel for things, or not date at all if she doesn’t feel like it, and I do think she heard me on that. I think the Eddie thing took her by surprise; she was definitely not seeking anything out. He is such a good guy, though, as you know, and I was half-worried she was (unconsciously) on a post-divorce rebound and would hurt him. But they went from laughing at each other’s jokes in the cafeteria to biking on Saturday through the Presidio, so there you have it. Judy even asked me about diaphragms (yes, she said I could tell you) but I think that’s a as-yet future thing, not a right-now thing, not that it’s any of my business. 

I went to her apartment to help her organize some things, and Michael helped her load up some furniture she bought at a garage sale, so it’s getting to look more like a home and less like she was squatting. I think not unpacking and not organizing was a way of not really facing up to what happened and thinking the whole thing might might blow over. I made her put pretty shelf paper in the drawers and cabinets, and we went to the store and bought real spices and a spice rack, a radio that fits under the cabinet, nice smelling dish soap, and one of those things to hold up a cookbook so your hands are free. We hung some pictures in the living room— her parents and sister and grandparents, and a painting she did in college of the Golden Gate Bridge, which is really beautiful, you should see it. 

I told her she could put her wedding dress and china in my garage until she figures out the next step on those things. They are both very nice but of course a person needs a little distance to make good choices about things like that. I felt that way even after Russell died, even though we hardly got along. I remember packing up his clothes to take the charity shop—we kept his dress uniform, and the suit he got married in, I’m talking about the everyday stuff—and the clothes smelled like him. I remember so clearly that being very painful, despite the fact that he wasn’t even a very good guy, or a good husband. 

Anyhow, I did not mean to leave you on a sad note! I am cautiously excited about the thing with Eddie. They are both so deserving of being with someone who really respects them for who they are and makes them truly happy. 

My girlfriends like you are what make me truly happy! That and that soon you’ll be back in San Fransisco, if only for a little while.

Counting the days. 

Love, 

Violet


End file.
